


Meal Time

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [31]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Mealtimes can either be very lonely or very lively.
Series: tales of the unexpected [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 23





	Meal Time

Meals times was a simple affair, he came, joked, ate, chat and leave.

Sans hated mealtimes. Because he came for no one, joked with the air, ate anything he could grab, chat with the wall. Then leave the cold kitchen.

He was alone.

Sans blinks at the dining table, it was a table made for four.

There was a sandwich in front of him, it was a cheese and onions filling.

Today he did not bother with joking or talking, at last seeing no point. He had to face the truth; Sans was the last of his kind.

Placing his elbows on the table, he drops his skull in his hands, peering through the gaps of his fingers he stares st the bread.

“*i’m a scientist.” Sans spoke to himself softly, “surely there’s something i can do”

Sans raises his head, staring into nothing as his highly intelligent mind began to work.

”*maybe...” Sans says, then stands up quickly knocking his chair over as he did, then he turns to leave the uneaten sandwich behind.

XD ~ DX 

  
Mealtime was not a simple affair; they came, they played with their food, babbled endlessly too each other and him, then fought as he tries to clean them up.

Sans huff in mock annoyance, trying to frown at the twin toddles skeletons making a mess of the table.

The older skeleton rubs his hands, both now had holes in them.

Feeling drain with taking care of the twins Wingdings and Papyrus, Sans flops into a chair and merely watched his ‘sons’ chat among themselves.

It took many to reach this point, he had been using pieces of his hands for years but all clones had dusted. The clones he had used his own soul too, like the bones of his hands, he had been them into a special DT formula that kept it from dusting.

It had been the last piece of his bone, and the final bit of his soul. A young soul formed and halfway through split into two. The pair stayed in the tank as babes, for ten years before Sans deemed them strong enough to come out.

However, the end result of his chipping away at his soul had greatly weakened him, leaving him with only 1HP.

But it was worth it.

Wingdings and Papyrus was the image of his father and younger brother, who had died during the war in the front lines. This pains him to look at them at times. Remembering that he was too young to go with them, he was pulled away by his aunt and uncle. The night’s sky was the last thing he saw when he was taken deep underg-

”DADDY!” Wingdings cries out holding tiny towards him. Both him and Papyrus were staring at him with a strange expression on their features.

”*heh,” Sans laughs getting up and rounded the table, he hugs Wingdings, “not daddy. i’m your brother. sans.”

“LADY AT SHOP TOLD US DADDY?” Papyrus explains frowns, “WHAT BROTHER?”

”*don’t worry bros,” Sans said grinning, he wraps his arms around both, “i’ll be here to teach ya everything needs to know. though. ya both have been picking up things really quick. ya speech patterns are forming surprisingly fast.”

The two hug him back, staring up with empty eye sockets. Another reminder that these were no normal skeletons, since all skeletons should be able to summon eye lights, but they always fail to do so. Hopefully, no one remembers this fact.

“*we all got a long way ahead of us,” Sans tells him holding them close, “and i’ll always be here whenever you need me. my dearest bros.”

Sans was no longer alone.


End file.
